lafayette
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: allo ceci est un fanfic yaoi de kai? vous verrez si vous lisez mwhahahahahahahahabon vous lisez si vous aimer vous sautz si vous aimez pas pas plus difficileperdu
1. chapter1

****

Lafayette

Déclaration:les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas t le poème non plus ce dernier

appartient à Carpathian Demon même si J'aimerai qu'ils soit à moi j'ai fait  
cake petites correction pour le besoin du fanfic . Une fille à bien le droit de  
rêver. Bof...

****

Rei: Attends

Somilia: Quoi? J'ai oublié quelque chose?

Kai: Oui le waming -_-,

Somilia: Ben oui s'cuser moi merci bon alors vu que je suis une très grande fan du yaoi il

y en aura pour sur bon comme pairing il y aura du Kai/Rei pour sûr mais pour le reste

j'écris au fur et à mesure alors personne ne peut savoir à quoi cela aboutira alors... et

mais vous ne les trouver pas mignons ensemble vous Rei et Kai.

Kai: Cela deviens pathétique

(Kai s'en vas mais Rei lui saute au cou et l'embrasse)

****

Rei : Moi aussi je veux venir avec toi!

Somilia:Bon laissons les tranquille et commençons notre histoire** ;)vous n'aimez pas**

vous ne lisez pas.  
Kai:-____-'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**__**

J'errais seul et, dans les rue de Lafayette

À l'affût d'une proie, d'une victime, d'une conquête

Seul le bruit de mes bottes raisonnait dans cette ville

Et mon regard, inspirait l'effroi à tout ces gens tranquilles

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Je n'y comprend rien je suis incapable de trouver une proie qui pourrait réellement  
étancher ma soif de sang. Il n'y aurait pas un simple humain qui pourrait me laisser le  
mordre. Bien oui, mais je le prendrai de force. Je ne vois personne, je n'entend rien  
d'autres que le bruit sourd d'une taverne à quelques mètres. Peut-être y trouverais-je  
cette proie que je désire tant ainsi que les autres vampires désirent. En m'y rendant je  
rencontre quelques personnes qui s'enfuient directement en me voyant, moi un simple  
vampire de peuvent-ils bien avoir peur je ne comprend pas voyons!

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

**__**

Mon attention fût attiré par un parfum subtil

Et c'est dans une taverne que je cherchai asile

Une odeur d'épice flottait dans l'air

Je m'assis et pris un verre

@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@£@@£@£@£@£@

Je m'en allai quand, une merveilleuse odeur vint faire irruption dans l'air. Une odeur que seul les vampires peuvent percevoir. Une odeur qui bientôt ne sera plus. Car aujourd'hui est la nuit de tout les vampires. Nous cherchons tous une proie, la proie du bonheur, celle qui donnera au vampire qui aura but son sang la vie éternel de jour comme de nuit, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle cette proie. Et cette proie je crois l'avoir troué il ne me reste plus qu'a la trouvé avant les autres. Pour la trouver je dois suivre cette merveilleuse odeur d'épice. Mais je me retrouvai à ma grande surprise devant cette taverne donc le bruit pourrait réveiller les morts. Mais si elle est à l'intérieure je dois y entrer. Je cherchai pendant au moins une bonne heure sans trouver la moindre trace quand la seule chose que je trouvais était des vampires eux aussi attiré par la même chose que moi. Alors je m'assis toujours en cherchant des yeux ma proie. Je pris un verre, quand tout à coup je vis la plus belle créature de la terre danser là devant moi. Il avait de long et beau grands cheveux noirs avec de merveilleux reflets mauves, des yeux jaunes persans comme ceux d'un chat, mais le plus troublant c'était que j'avais l'impression qu'il volait mon âme et que s'il me demandait ne serait-ce que la lune je chercherais toujours de la lui amener pour le restant de ma vie. Peut-être est-ça sa façon de danser en faisant brûler le plancher de danse. 

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Somilia: Bon je sais c pas se ki à de mieux je sais mais bof laissons le temps passer (le  
temps de keke petit review) et je continuerai mon histoire vous voulez une suite alors  
travailler pour mwhahahahahahahahaha(c un rire sadique là)  
Kai :Vraiment c le comble du comble.  
Somilia:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(cri d'horreur)

Kai: Quoi?  
Rei:bien kesce kelle a?

Somilia: Mais tutututu.. .tu vois pas que Kai est nu mais merde Rei rhabille le au plus  
vite.

Rei: Non, j'ai pas envie sa ma tout pris pour lui enlever ses vêtement alors tu crois que je vais le rhabiller

Somilia: mais.mais.mais.mais tu veux me koser une crise cardiaque ou koi

Kai: Profite du paysage pendant que tu es là

Rei :Hé mais a juste moi qui peux te relouquer! !!!!!! »$% »%$ »*&?

Somilia:haaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! ! ! ! ! Rei ne me cour pas après au secours! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Omi:Je t'en pris lâche la SVP

Kai: Hé viens ici mon mignon

Omi: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lâche moi plus jamais je viendrai t'aider Somilia.

KEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN.AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA,  
YOOOOOHHHHHHJI VENEZ M'AIDER JE VOUS EN PRIS.

Somilia: bon je crois que vous m'avez déjà oublié mais moi je me sauve car là je** crois  
**que l'on va avoir droit à une petite orgie alors moi je vais chercher ma caméra alors bye-  
bye à la prochaine si vous voulez je peux peut-être vous raconter leur histoire si** vous  
**voulez la savoir bon alors bye je veux rien manquer @o@ *o* je suis au paradis

Jenfia( ma deuxième personnalité): Rappel rapide, car moi aussi je veux rien manquer  
Somilia:et elle est censé être plus mature que moi non mais! ! !

Jenfîa: moi aussi g le droit de me rincer l'œil quelque fois ha bon vas chercher la cam  
pendant que j'explique. Bon désolée, ceci était seulement un essai pour savoir si vous  
voulez que l'on continue l'histoire alors 10 reviews et nous continuerons alors c pas bcp  
et c aussi pourquoi il y a plus de petite niaiseries mais dans le prochain chapitre il devrait  
moins y en avoir à moins que vous avez bien aimer alors tout vas s'écrire dans les reviews;

idées, critiques+ ou- et tout les autres kosins et....

Somilia:sa coooooooommmmmmmmmmmennnnnnnnnncccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Jenfia:bon c pas grave à la prochaine


	2. chapitre2

bon bin là me sens fine je peux pas vraiment continuer mais je le fait à l'insu de mes aprents! lol je suis trop conne mais j'aime le risque pis tout le reste mais là je me suis dit ke je serais très fine si je em mettais à écrire mais fanfic de plus belles je me sens full méchante fake je me suis dit ke pour noël j'allais vous faire un cadeau!!!!!! pour ceux ki me lisent encore si sa existe je sais je suis full lente mais bon la rentrée les examens....ok j'arrête de dire des niaiserie je suis trop paresseuse c pour sa! faut pas men vouloir même si je vous comprednrez si vous désirer vous plaindre se serai là pour resevoir votre courroux! lol g sauté une coche bon n'oublié pas ke je vous aime et ke je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour continuer mes histoires je voudrais vous promètre mais comme g peur de mentir boin je vais faire tout ce ke je epux pour mettre des nouveaux chapitre à mes ficcy pis si je me rend sjusqu'ou je suis rendu ds tout mes ficcy (sa veux dire jusqu'ou g sarrêter) bin je vais p-e mettre mes ff one-shot! alors à la prochanie n'oublié pas d'aller voir mon site aussi pusque vous êtes là!!!!!!!!!!!/sevillaugh

bon allez je vais comemncer par lui c le plus vieux!!!!!

Déclaration:les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas t le poème non plus ce dernier

appartient à Carpathian Demon même si J'aimerai qu'ils soit à moi j'ai fait  
kelke petites correction pour le besoin du fanfic . Une fille à bien le droit de  
rêver. Bof...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tu étais là et tu dansais

Brûlant les planches

Et les yeux des homes qui t'admiraient

Tu dansais et ton corps vacillait 

Comme la flammes des chandelles

Que j'allume le soir des rituels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, tous les homes le regarde. On dirait un dieu, notre dieu! Cette odeur doit provenir de lui. Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression, car la proie du bonheur est censé être humaine, mais il n'en a pas l'air. Il ressemble plus à un ange que le ciel à envoyer sur terre pour accomplir une tâche….Mais ……bien sur il est là pour **_ME_** rendre éternel!!!!!!!

Je le regarde il danse comme une flamme et il incendie les planches par la gracieuseté deses mouvement ensorceleurs. Il porte les yeux des chats, jaune sans repère ou notre âme est immédiatement englouti par la beauté qu'il dégage. Ses yeux ne nous prennent pas seulement notre âme il nous prennent notre raison de vivre. Je ressens comme une vague impression qu'il pourrai lire en moi tout se qu'il veut grâce à ses deux lune (Somilia :les yeux je précise). Mes je n'en resterai pas seulement là. Ses cheveux du noir le plus éclatant et le plus désirable ne sont pas sans paraître d'une extrême douceur. Ma vie entière pourrais se résoudre à le regarder…. Donc il doit absolument m'appartenir!

J'allai pour me lever et l'aborder quand soudain je perçu un autre vampire qui voulait me prendre de pas….Il s'approcha de toi et je ne puis voir que du rouge, ma vision s'étais brouillée je ne voyais plus très clair. Je me lever tout de même pour rendre de court se maudit Tyson, tu serais et à personne d'autre!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

bon je sais sa pas été full long mias c ke lotre chapitre est pas fini! Fake je vais le finir le plus tôt possible pour le mettre! Et voilà et de un!


End file.
